Hurricane Sandy
by TronaRi05
Summary: America is struck by Hurricane Sandy. 17 states have been hurt and America is under a lot of stress, what with the presidential election going on and the predicted 50 billion dollars of damage. How will this progress? I've added a bunch of random stuff to it, FACE family moments and bits of other random problems.
1. Chapter 1

The world meeting was once again taking place. Everyone was there, but something felt off and missing.

"Germany!" Italy shook the tall man.

Germany looked at him, "What?" he grumbled.

"Something's missing," Italy said.

Germany looked around, "No…I think everything is in place."

"Where's America?" China asked.

The sound of his voice echoed off the walls and brought them to everyone's ears. The hall was now completely silent, not even a squeak was heard. Suddenly the door creaked open and a dark aura entered.

"Russia?" France said, scooting closer to England.

"I'm over here," Russia said, staring at the door.

Slowly, splashing footsteps came through the door, leaving small puddles on the carpet. The man that came in was wearing a black t-shirt, dark pants and glasses. His hair was a faint blond, but it was streaked with some white.

England stood up, knocking his tea over until it reached Japan's white uniform on the other side.

"What…um…America…what happened to you?" England said, staring at his younger brother.

America looked up, his glasses were cracked and he looked tired and jaded. Not exactly what you'd think a still prospering country would look like. The blond dragged his feet on the carpet and made his way to the front of the long table.

The silence hung in the air until Italy said, "Um…America? Are you okay? You look kind of dead."

Germany punched Italy's shoulder, which made the smaller man squeak.

No one spoke as they waited for the usually high-spirited country to speak.

"Fifty billion dollars," America choked out.

"What?" France stared at him.

America sighed.

Nervous glances darted across the room, even Japan looked slightly uncomfortable.

"America, what do you mean?" Hungary asked.

"Seventeen states were hit by Hurricane Sandy," America groaned, as if just talking about it made his heart ache.

"Seventeen out of fifty," Japan said.

Taiwan nudged her older brother and shook her head.

"That is quite a problem," China said, "So the repair costs fifty billion dollars?"

"As of now…" America mumbled.

"Do you need help? Money and stuff?" England said.

America sighed, "Presidential elections are coming up as well. I haven't gotten any sleep, much less have the time to find any loans or get more in debt."

Japan shook his head, "I know how you feel as well."

Austria mumbled something under his breath. Everyone was watching China, mostly.

China cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I'll help anyway I can…that is, if you need it."

"Thanks, China," America said. He jumped at the sound of his own phone. He took it out of his pocket and answered it, his face slowly changing into a more horrified expression. He stood up, knocking the chairs over, "Okay. I gotta go. Tell me what happens if you can contact me. I'll be with New York and them."

America ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him, hurriedly going back to his home.

"What do we do now?" Korea asked, uncomfortably.

"We'll just have to wait," Germany said. "That's all we really can do."

And that's what they did.


	2. Chapter 2

It was silent and still, which wasn't exactly like America's house at all. When one of the servants led England to his younger brother's office, England felt the darkness closing in and heard the winds howling. It was eerie, not hearing America scream away on the phone in his own bedroom, with the music blaring.

England slowly opened the door to the office, immediately he was hit by a gust of wind, papers flying towards him. A groan echoed off the silent walls as America went over to pick them up.

"Hello, America," England said, making his voice clear.

"Hey…" America grumbled, his glasses laid on his desk next to his laptop.

"Are you okay?" England asked.

"I feel sick," America said, leading the man back to his desk, where he gestured for him to sit down.

"You know, I've never seen you in this room before. Heck, I've never even seen this room," England joked, but he didn't get the quick retort he was hoping for.

"Yeah…only come here once every four years," America yawned, slipping his glasses back on. "So? What do you need England?"

"For you to stop wearing such depressing clothes," England said.

"Depressing clothes?" America looked down, "Oh. I haven't had the time to do my laundry and stuff. My boss is working me to the core, trying to get everything together."

"Ah, the election…and Sandy," England said. "I saw her outside, she's outrageous."

"You hear it from here too, don't you?" America rubbed his temples as he spoke, "Hear the pounding on New York's door and the desolation of my home."

"It's okay, America," England took his hand, "How about this, we go for the one thing you love most."

"What?" America stared at him.

"It's Halloween today," England smiled.

"Oh…right…I wonder if the other States are having fun…" America mumbled.

"Oh snap out of it!" England said, smacking the younger country.

America stared at England, his eyes unfocused.

"You need to think positive or this thing will never blow over! You know how it is! Japan is still getting back up on his feet, but he's perfectly fine," England said.

"Japan was much worst," America said shortly.

England nodded, "Yeah! And you look much worse than him! You have grey streaks in your hair!"

"Oh…yeah…I'm getting-ACHOO!" America sneezed, jumping up from his chair.

"Oh, come on! Now you're catching a cold," England sighed.

"No, it's just allergies," America mumbled.

"Whatever you say, I'm gonna go now. I'll bring candy for you when I come to visit again," England stood and made his way out of America's office.

"America!" China burst in, holding a small basket. From inside, the smell of food wafted into the room.

"'Sup?" America said, then he let out a small cough.

"You shouldn't sit there like that all day! I heard from England you've been stuck in here, you should rest," China said, setting the basket down.

"No, I'm fine, really," America sneezed. He stood up and nearly tripped over his own two feet.

China sighed and watched as America picked himself up, "Honestly, I think you should take a break, but don't mind. Here, some food for you."

China pushed the basket closer to America.

"What's in it?" America asked.

"Um…steamed buns, moon cakes, soup-because I heard you were kind of sick-and England put scones in there, but to make up for it I put a few bags of candy," China said.

"Oh, thanks. I really appreciate it," America smiled.

"I just hope you get better soon, you know with the election coming up and stuff," China said. "I mean, I know it doesn't really concern me but some of my people are here too and…"

"Yeah, I totally understand, man. It's fine," America said.

"Okay…I'll visit you again soon!" China grinned, returning to his old self.

"Yeah…hopefully," America mumbled as he watched the heavy oak doors close with a loud thud.


End file.
